


Teste

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College!AU, First Kiss, Gay, Homo, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, capítulo único, finalizada, klance, professor!shiro, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: Lance perdeu a aula de Shiro, e, quando chegou, descobriu sobre um novo trabalho valendo nota que teriam, que consistia em um grupo ter cinquenta minutos de aula com um aluno de outro grupo como professor. Lance se sentiu o homem mais azarado que já pisou naquela faculdade toda assim que Pidge disse que o professor de seu grupo era, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Keith Kogane.





	Teste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrwmwda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrwmwda/gifts).



Lance tinha corrido contra o tempo para chegar na aula a tempo; apesar de ter acordado atrasado, tinha deixado de lado o café da manhã e nem mesmo tinha esperado suas irmãs acordarem. Como era natural, a noite anterior tinha sido repleta de ansiedade, insegurança e Netflix, mas Lance não esperava que algo que fizesse parte da sua rotina diária fosse prejudicá-lo tanto assim. Geralmente não faria tanto estrago, mas aparentemente o destino não estava do lado do McClain. 

O horário de início da aula de literatura, lecionada por Shiro, o mais jovem professor da faculdade, era às sete. E o relógio de Lance marcava seis e quarenta quando este chegou ao ponto do ônibus. Tudo bem, ele pensou. Eu posso me atrasar um pouco, mas não vou ultrapassar a cota máxima de atraso. 

Lance estava errado. O ônibus demorou, exatamente, treze minutos para parar no ponto, acontecimento que deixou o McClain com sete minutos. Três minutos após Lance entrar no ônibus, o motorista parou no posto de gasolina, e lhe foram roubados seis minutos. A numeração já estava negativa, Lance estava dois minutos atrasado. 

O ônibus saiu do posto, mas, após cinco minutos de trajeto sem problemas… um trânsito monstruoso. Lance mal conseguia ver onde este acabava, e, depois de alguns bons dez minutos, alguns carros no final das “filas” já estavam dando ré numa tentativa de retornar. Nisso, já eram sete e dezoito quando Lance conferiu o relógio. Sete e vinte era a cota de atraso. Lance suspira e manda uma mensagem a Pidge avisando que não poderia comparecer à aula de Shiro naquele dia. Ao ser questionado do motivo, Lance envia uma foto dos incontáveis carros à sua volta. 

Pidge responde com um emoji, e Lance fecha a aba de conversa e abre a de músicas, escolhendo alguma que gostasse após inserir o fone na entrada. Se fosse para perder uma aula sem nem mesmo ter culpa disso, que pelo menos fosse com algum bom som ecoando ao seu redor.

 

[...]

 

Sete e cinquenta e dois. Com o suor escorrendo pela sua testa, esse foi o horário em que Lance chegou ao campus. Completamente atrasado. Assim que chegou, conseguiu ver Pidge e Hunk caminhando lado a lado, saindo da sala de aula. Devido ao número de alunos no corredor, usando ou não seus armários, Lance deduziu que Shiro havia acabado de liberá-los. Lance bufou ao se deparar com a cena e se aproximou de Pidge e Hunk. 

— Alguma coisa importante na aula?

— Trabalho novo valendo nota. Grupos de três, cada grupo receberá uma aula de um aluno de outro grupo. Os grupos e os professores de cada um foram sorteados hoje. — disse Pidge, fechando seu armário e fixando seu olhar em Lance. — Nós três estamos no mesmo grupo e… — Pidge colocou uma das mãos em frente à boca numa tentativa falha de disfarçar que estava rindo. — Parabéns, Lance. Nosso professor é o Keith.

Lance bateu a cabeça no armário enquanto Pidge e Hunk seguiam seus caminhos para a sala na qual seria a próxima aula. Keith Kogane. O aluno que, aparentemente, odiava Lance com todas as forças. E também o aluno que acabou por ser a maior paquera que o McClain já teve. Todas as cantadas que Lance tentava, Keith se esquivava, além de parecer odiá-lo cada dia mais. Enquanto isso, Lance decorava o garoto. Decorava o modo que ele andava, que ele falava, sua expressão concentrada e tinha aprendido a reconhecer aquela mullet quaisquer fossem as circunstâncias. Mas, apesar disso, Keith ainda o odiava, e realizaria o teste de lhe dar aula dali a dois dias, como Lance descobriu posteriormente.

 

[...]

 

Dois dias se passaram, e em momento algum Lance conseguiu tirar Keith dos pensamentos. Aquele era o dia em que a aula ocorreria, e o McClain já previa desastres. Pidge havia lhe explicado que a aula seria observada por um professor até o final, para que ele pudesse dar a nota, o que deixava Lance mais tranquilo, apesar de não tanto. Ele provavelmente tinha ficado por volta de seis por cento mais tranquilo, se muito. 

Lance checou o horário no celular, e viu que faltavam dez minutos para o início da aula de Keith, então decidiu que já iria para a sala em que esta ocorreria. Ele chega lá junto com Pidge e Hunk, e os três já estavam na sala há poucos minutos quando Keith entrou. As feições deste último estavam avermelhadas e a expressão, de cansaço, o que fez Lance deduzir que ele tinha perdido o horário. 

— Hum… oi, Pidge, Hunk… e Lance. — Keith murmurou, e o desapontamento invadiu o corpo de Lance quando percebeu que o Kogane parecia se controlar para não revirar os olhos ao pronunciar seu nome. 

Antes que alguém ali pudesse responder ou reagir ao cumprimento de Keith, Shiro entrou na sala. 

— Bom dia. — o professor cumprimentou, enquanto caminhava em direção às cadeiras do fundo da sala. Ao sentar em uma delas, ele disse: — Já que estão todos aqui, acho que Keith pode começar a aula. 

O olhar de Shiro analisou cada um ali, como se perguntasse silenciosamente se algum deles tinha alguma objeção. Quando, após alguns segundos, ninguém falou nada, Keith começou a dar a matéria. Mas Lance não conseguia entender nada do que ele falava. Não por não entender a matéria, é claro. Por mais hiperativo que fosse, era bom na matéria que estudava, e gostava dela. O problema era Keith. O garoto dava uma boa aula, Lance tinha que admitir, e era bem didático em suas explicações, mas o problema era que o cubano não conseguia se concentrar com ele ali na frente. Por mais que Keith explicasse, Lance só tinha olhos para os lábios deste; quando ele se virava para escrever algo no quadro, Lance só conseguia prestar atenção nas curvas de seu corpo. 

Era quase uma tortura para Lance Keith ter sido escolhido para dar aula para ele, porque o Kogane era o constante motivo de sua desatenção. Quando se tratava de Keith, Lance não conseguia pensar direito, e tê-lo como professor, mesmo que apenas por apenas cinquenta minutos, praticamente significava que ele teria cinquenta minutos para decorar ainda mais detalhes do Kogane, se é que já não havia decorado todos que tinha direito a ver.

Os pensamentos de Lance são interrompidos quando Keith bate no quadro com a tampa da caneta pendurada no topo desta.

— McClain! Você está prestando atenção?! — Keith ralhou, e Lance mordeu os lábios, se perguntando se Keith o tinha chamado de “McClain” para manter a pose de professor que precisava manter naquele momento específico. 

— Hã… eu… — Lance tentou negar, mas logo percebeu que, naquela situação, não conseguiria mentir. — Não. Eu não estou. 

Os olhares de Hunk e Pidge iam de Keith para Lance rapidamente, como se tentassem adivinhar como aquilo acabaria.

— Por que não está prestando atenção, McClain? — Keith insistiu no assunto, e Lance corou, enquanto Hunk e Pidge tentavam se controlar para não dizer algo com o objetivo de retomar a aula e livrar o amigo daquela situação. 

— Eu… eu não consigo! — Lance finalmente disse. Seus olhos pareciam dizer que ele estava desesperado, provavelmente devido ao esforço que fazia para não deixar escapar o motivo pelo qual não conseguia prestar atenção naquela aula. 

— Por quê? — Keith perguntou, com a expressão impassível. Lance não conseguiu mais se controlar. 

— Porque eu não consigo me concentrar quando é você! — Lance gritou, enquanto batia os punhos na própria coxa. — Eu não consigo prestar atenção em nada quando envolve você, o que não faz sentido, porque você me odeia, mas eu não consigo impedir! Satisfeito, Kogane?!

A respiração de Lance acelerou quando ele terminou de falar, e Keith estava imóvel. Não impassível, como antes. A palavra mais adequada para a situação era atordoado. Ele continuou a aula, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido, apesar de suas feições pálidas mostrarem que ele tinha sido, sim, afetado pelas palavras de McClain. Quando os cinquenta minutos acabaram e Shiro anunciou que todos estavam liberados, Keith foi o primeiro a sair, mas, surpreendentemente, puxou Lance consigo. 

Keith caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores, enquanto Lance tentava acompanhar seus passos. Ao chegarem ao corredor do bebedouro que, tal como o da sala em que estavam antes, estava vazio, Keith parou. 

— Por que você nunca me contou sobre… aquilo? — Keith perguntou, encarando Lance. 

— Porque você me- 

— Eu não te odeio. — interrompeu Keith. — Por céus, McClain, de onde você tirou essa ideia?! Vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras. A primeira coisa é que eu não te odeio. E a segunda… — a expressão de Keith era pensativa, como se refletisse sobre a melhor forma de colocar em palavras o que queria esclarecer. Quando pareceu ter uma ideia, Keith puxou Lance pela nuca e o beijou. O beijo durou poucos segundos, mas definitivamente foram os segundos nos quais Lance sentiu mais surpresa e êxtase nos últimos tempos. — Entende o que eu quero dizer? 

Lance assentiu freneticamente com a cabeça e Keith riu, fazendo com que o McClain não conseguisse evitar pensar que era aquele som que gostaria de ouvir pelo resto da sua vida. Um sorriso bobo apareceu em seus lábios. 

— Então… quer dizer que você não me odeia? Nunca odiou?

Keith pareceu refletir sobre aquilo. 

— Não. Em alguns momentos eu pensei que odiasse, mas eu nunca de fato estava certo nisso. 

Lance assente com a cabeça, e o sorriso volta a aparecer em seu rosto.

— O que a gente vai fazer com… essa conversa? A gente pode só ver pra onde o vento nos leva, mas eu… — Lance disse, e encarou os próprios pés no final. 

— Mas você…? — Keith incentivou.

— Mas talvez eu não queira? — Lance corou. — Não que eu não queira! Eu quero dizer que prefiro… merda. Eu sonhei tanto com isso acontecendo, e agora eu não- merda, merda, merda! 

Lance puxou alguns fios de cabelo para trás enquanto se encostava na parede, de olhos fechados. Keith apoiou levemente uma de suas mãos no ombro de McClain, tentando, de alguma forma, ajudá-lo. 

— Eu entendo. Você não sabe o quanto eu entendo. — Keith riu. — E… bem, se você quiser… a gente pode tentar… — Lance abriu novamente os olhos ao ouvir isso e se deparou com um Keith mais vermelho que sua jaqueta. Ele respirou fundo e finalmente disse: — Lance, você quer namorar comigo? 

Lance encarava Keith, chocado, tentando lembrar do instante em que o seu dia mudou de desesperador para o dia com o qual sempre sonhou. 

— Você está brincando, Kogane? — Lance exclamou, sem conseguir esconder o brilho em seus olhos. — É tudo que eu quero. 

Lance se inclinou e, dessa vez, foi ele quem beijou Keith. E, de alguma forma, esse beijo conseguiu ser ainda melhor do que o outro. Ambos sorriam, mesmo que com os lábios grudados um no outro, e definitivamente com mais mãos que da outra vez. 

Mas o que nenhum dos dois imaginava era que, no fim do corredor, Pidge, Hunk e Shiro estivessem observando-os, à espreita, como se Keith e Lance fossem um famoso casal fictício e os três fizessem parte de um fã-clube deles na internet. Os dois alunos observavam o casal como se soubessem há tempos que aquilo algum dia aconteceria; já o professor… os observava como se o que estivesse acontecendo fosse o resultado de um plano que tinha elaborado. O que, de fato, não era mentira. 

Shiro virou as costas e caminhou corredor afora, pensando sobre o quão bem-sucedido foi seu plano de colocar Keith Kogane sendo testado ao dar uma aula para Lance McClain.

**Author's Note:**

> Mereço reviews? <3


End file.
